When Sally Met Poseidon
by Slytherclaw5450
Summary: I decided to write a story about this topic. I wanted to post this yesterday, on Valentine's Day, but I couldn't. Read! One-shot, but very, very long.


**When Sally Met Poseidon**

**Hello! I thought it would be awesome to write about this topic, so here goes nothing! It might be cheesy or corny in some places, though. I'm very sorry if you don't like it, but that's your deal. Hope you enjoy!**

**I did the math from the publication date of The Lightning Thief (2005), and it's around 1992. Percy was born in either August or September of 1993.**

**I wanted to post this yesterday, but didn't get the chance. It has a little bit of a sad ending, so if you are emotionally unstable, like you break down easily at something as simple as a goodbye between two passionate lovers, then you were warned! Also, it's a long story. On Microsoft Word, it takes up nine pages.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO**

**Sally's POV**

Do you ever get the feeling you're being watched, but when you turn around, no one's there? I feel like that every time I go to my favorite place in the world, my Montauk Beach cabin. I love swimming in the sea and watching the waves. I collect the best seashells that I can find on the shore. There's only one problem. It gets so lonely in on the beach, because I go to visit by myself, no friends, family, nothing. Something I think is odd, though, is that nobody walks down the path that anyone can go on, or rides boats in the ocean in front of my cabin. My only company is the dolphins and whatever other creature decides to wander close enough.

So, this is me in a nutshell: I am an average-height, 21 year old **(A/N I really don't know how old she was when she met Poseidon)** brunette, who loves to smile, go to the beach, and I want to be a novelist. My favorite colors are after my favorite place in the world, the blue and green of the beach. No boyfriend. No family. Little money. No diploma.

**Poseidon's POV**

I can't stop looking at her. When I'm not looking at her, I'm thinking about her. I think it's cute that she talks to herself, but the reason is sad. She has no one to talk to. She's all alone. I learned from listening to her talk to herself that her name is Sally Jackson, and her parents died in a plane crash (I wonder why, Zeus?) when she was five. She was raised by an uncle who didn't care about her, and she had to drop out of college for him. She's beautiful. I watch her from Mount Olympus by putting my arms out, palms towards the TV screen, and saying her name. I just have to not watch her when the other gods and goddesses are around. I discovered her when I used the same method to watch Montauk Beach. I fell in love with her. But I can't be in love with her, because that would lead me break the oath. The oath that said my brothers and I, the Big Three, can't have anymore demigod children. She's a mortal, so that would break the oath. All I can do is watch.

----------------

**The Next Day (Poseidon)**

I can't take it! I'm going down there, and I'm not going to stop until I get there. I walked down the mountain, and found the elevator door to the Empire State Building. I pushed the ground floor button. When I got to the bottom, I thought_ why did I do all that when I just could have teleported myself into the water in front of her____cabin?_ Well, Athena calls me slow for a reason. Anyway, that's what I did. I ended up under water, so I came to the surface, and looked to the shore. She was there, with her back turned to me, probably picking up shells. I started a crawl stroke, perfect form of course, towards the beach.

**Sally's POV**

Is that a person? No way! I never see people swimming out here. I could tell it was a male swimmer too, because his body was built like a man's. Then he got out of the water. His skin was deeply tanned, as if he didn't do anything but lay in the sun. His face had this brooding look, like that of a rebel. He had the most handsome sea-green eyes, and they had wrinkles around them from smiling. So he was a nice person who loved to laugh and smile, and was very hot. I looked at his hands, which were scarred, as if he used them a lot, most likely for fishing. His handsome, thick hair was black, and complemented his green eyes perfectly.

"Hello Sally," he said. It didn't bother me for a second that he knew my name without me telling him so, or the fact that he was wearing khaki shorts and a Tommy Bahama shirt with coconuts and parrots all over it that weren't wet, "Are you OK?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Who are you?" I came out of my daze. His voice didn't help anything though. It was tough and demanding, but soft, sweet, and happy. I now believe in love at first sight.

"My name is Poseidon," was all he said. I found his name ironic.

"So, it's just a coincidence that you have the same name as the Greek god of the sea, and you just came out of nowhere, from the sea?" I thought smartly. I love Greek mythology, and learn everything I can about it

"Well, you're a quick one," he said with a mischievous smile.

**Poseidon's POV**

Why did I just act like that? I practically gave away my identity! Maybe that's what I'm supposed to do, and I subconsciously know this. Why am I doing this again? Oh yeah, because I fell in love. This person is a queen among women. I have never met a mortal woman like her in a thousand years.

"Whoa. Wait, does that mean that you think you're Poseidon, the Greek god of the sea? Because that's just…just not possible! He's probably just your favorite. Yeah, that's it." Sally sounded more like she was assuring herself then telling me that I was crazy. "Because I'm a Greek mythology junkie, I know that my favorite is Poseidon, because I love the ocean." I smiled at that. Well, even is she doesn't believe, I'll know that she likes me best.

She looked up at me as I smiled, "Are you the god of the sea?" I nodded. She fainted.

**Sally's POV**

When I regained consciousness, I opened my eyes to a pair of sea green ones. I smiled, as I remembered why I had fainted, and everything before that. I just had one question.

"Any regular person would bombard you with questions, and I'm sure that will happen to me eventually, but now I have only one. Why would you come looking for me? You knew my name when I got here, as if…you had been…watching me," I said as I realized that he was the reason I always felt like some one was watching me! "I've always felt like somebody was watching me, and now I know who."

"Well, the reason why I came looking for you is…well, um…because I thought you were beautiful. You, Sally Jackson, are special, because I've never met a mortal woman like you in one thousand years." I blushed. Why would a god say that about me? I'm normal, but he says I'm special. I just realized that I was lying on the couch in my cabin, and Poseidon was kneeling on the ground next to me with a wet rag. He must have been dabbing my head with it. He's so sweet!

"So Sally, why don't you tell me about yourself, since you know almost everything about me; you say you're a Greek mythology junkie? It's only fair," he smiled as he said this. He _does_ smile a lot. I told him about myself. I led a pretty boring life, and I was afraid of boring him to tears. But he seemed interested, so I kept going until the end.

**Poseidon's POV**

She probably thought her life was boring, but I found it interesting because it wasn't what I ever experienced. I also thought her story was sad. But one thought was interrupting my listening process. _I love this woman. I love this woman._ I couldn't get her out of my head.

I decided that I should tell her that I love her. What do I have to loose? I have had many painful experiences, and a rejection from Sally _most likely _(I'm not positive) will not cause me to break down. She was done with her story, and she was waiting for my reaction, "You probably think you live a boring life. I find you're life interesting because it is something that I have not, and will not, ever had/have to experience. I have been watching you Sally, and I'm in love with you." Her mouth opened in shock. The only thing she's thinking about is that I love her. That, at least, was what was on her face.

"Well, um, this might sound weird, but for me, um, it was, um, love at first sight." She said, embarrassed. I smiled a triumphant smile. I loved this woman, she loved me, and nothing was going to stop me from what I did next. I kissed her.

**Sally's POV**

Oh. My. Gods. I'm kissing the god of the sea! *Fangirl scream!* He broke away from the kiss, and had the hugest smile I've ever seen.

"You probably haven't eaten anything in a while. Are you hungry?" I asked him. That was all I could think to say. That kiss almost made me forget who I was!

"I haven't eaten mortal food for the past millennia, but I think I can manage whatever you decide on." He is extremely flexible, eating whatever you throw at him. So I made what I was _planning_ on eating by myself: Spaghetti. Now I'm cooking for the god of the sea. This day keeps getting stranger and stranger, and I love every minute of it!

**Poseidon's POV**

I watched Sally put the pot of water on the stove to boil. I knew enough about mortal cooking to understand that that's what she was doing. I decided, because she looked famished, that I should speed up the process a bit. I looked at the pot of water, and concentrated on it reaching boiling point. Sally had just gotten the spaghetti and a jar of sauce out of the fridge and set them on the counter. She glimpsed at the stove, and did a double-take because the water was boiling already.

"Did you do that?" She asked. I figured it was a rhetorical question, so I just smiled.

"I think you should put the pasta in. At least I think that's what you do at this point," I told her. She nodded weakly.

----------------

Sally is a great cook. I know it's just spaghetti, but it was delicious. I really enjoyed my time with her, so I came up with an idea, "You know, I know this really great diner close by, and I was wondering if you and I could go there some time."

"You mean, like a date?" Sally's eyes widened in surprise. I nodded. What can I say; the girl is a magnet to me. Before I visited, I couldn't get her face out of my head. Now, after I've visited, I won't be able to keep the kiss out of my head. I must not spend a lot of time around Aphrodite, or she'll get suspicious.

"I would love to go! When would you like to go to this diner?" She recovered from her shock.

"How about…tomorrow, only because it's Friday night," I suggested

"That sounds like a plan," she smiled, and I smiled back.

**Sally's POV**

I'm going on a date with a god! It seemed like time was moving so slowly, just because I couldn't wait for tomorrow. Poseidon left soon after dinner, but not after he insisted on cleaning the dishes. I let him, and when he was done, he left. The nicest thing I had was a knee-length, strapless aqua-blue dress. But he said that we were going to a diner, so I found something more casual. A green V-necked three-quarter sleeved shirt (my favorite) and some blue jeans would be perfect.

----------------

It was finally Friday night, the night of my date! I had accessorized my out fit with a pearl necklace and some pearl earrings. My best friend gave them to me for my sixteenth and eighteenth birthdays. I didn't know where this diner was, so Poseidon was coming to pick me up. What kind of car would the god of the sea have? Would it be a hybrid, one of those cars that save energy? I'm going to stop my guessing game, before I hurt my head.

Then I heard a knock on the door. He's here! I went to open the door, and I saw Poseidon. He was wearing a pair of khaki pants (he really loves khaki) and a silky deep-sea blue collared shirt. I really love that color shirt on him.

"You look stunning," he said to me. I blushed.

"I love your shirt. That's one of my favorite colors, and it looks really good on you," I returned the compliment, and he smiled.

"Shall we go?" he asked. I nodded. At first I couldn't see the car, but then I saw it. It was a blue 1992 Mazda MX-5 Miata. **(A/N Remember, this is 1992 people, so this car sucks compared to our standards, but it is the most awesome I could find. If you want to see it, go to my profile and scroll down all the way. The picture is white, but the car is blue in my story. Also, I was debating between a car, a limo, and a horse-drawn carriage. But who would take a limo to a diner, and a horse-drawn carriage would look plain weird.) **I love convertibles, and this car was no exception!

The car ride was very entertaining. We listened to the radio, with the top down, and Poseidon would smile every time I started to dance in my seat. _I can be myself around him, and that's what makes him special,_ I thought to myself. I smiled at that thought, and enjoyed the rest of the ride. There was one thought that kept running through my head, and it made me uncomfortable. I was remembering all the old Greek stories about how the gods went off and had children with mortals. I wasn't going to let it bother me, though. Not all the stories in those tales are true.

When we finally reached the diner, I realized that I always pass it on my way to the cabin. I just never stopped there for food. It was a nice little place on the outside, but I didn't care what it looked like on the outside; that wasn't the part of the building that I'll be eating. So we walked inside the diner, and it reminded me of a Johnny Rockets, but different in some ways. I was glad that we were here, because I was in the mood for a cheeseburger and some fries!

**Poseidon's POV**

I had to go out and buy a car, because I would be traveling with a mortal. I decided that renting one would be best, so I rented the car for the day. **(A/N I'm not going to estimate how long the date will be, so get over it)**

When I arrived at Sally's house, I knocked on the door. When she opened the door, I was momentarily speechless. She was gorgeous! Sorry Aphrodite, no offense, but in my mind, she's the most beautiful woman I've ever met. I loved how her green shirt complimented her brunette hair. Her eyes, which sparkle and change color in the light, were now the same green as her shirt.

When we got in the car, I turned on the radio. It seems as if Sally could dance to any song that played, and that made me smile. Her dances were funny and cute. Sometimes, it would seem as if she was thinking about something hard, but then she would go back to dancing. I watched the wind blow through her hair when I wasn't looking at the road. It seems as if her hair was doing its own dance while she was doing hers. Sally is a little odd, but that's part of the reason I love her so much.

When we got out of the car, Sally studied the outside. Then she decided that she didn't care what it looked like. She started for the door, and I grabbed her hand. She blushed, and we held hands all the way to our table. Our dinner went well, and I loved Sally more and more with every word she said.

I started to look around the diner more. For some reason, I had the urge to look at the kitchen door. Then a waitress opened the door, and I understood why. On the other side of the door, there was an _empousa_. **(A/N come on. I couldn't write the story without a monster, could I?)** I thought that was strange, because, number one, it was staring at us, and number 2, its kind only goes after men. It can't hurt me, so what's the point? Sally noticed me staring at something for an unusual amount of time, and looked in the direction I was looking. At that moment, the kitchen door was opened again, and she cursed.

"Wait; you can see it?" I asked. She isn't supposed to be able to see through the Mist!

"Duh. Why wouldn't I?" She asked.

"No time to explain. I don't want it to come to physical contact, so I'll try drowning her," I explained.

"How would you do that without drowning everyone else?" she questioned.

"I'll show you," was all I said. I froze the water under the once again open door, which caused it to stay open. I noticed a sink through the doorway, and mentally turned it on. Then I concentrated on the water in the sink to surround the _empousa_ in a giant water ball. The water obeyed, of course, and the creature started to struggle. It couldn't get free of the water, and it was running out of oxygen. Then it finally exploded into a cloud of dust. I made the water ball evaporate. I unfroze the water under the door, and it was free.

"One thing confuses me. Its kind only goes after mortal men, and I'm not mortal, and you're certainly not a man," I said, puzzled.

"I don't want to think about it. So, why were you surprised that I could see the _empousa_?" she got strait to the point. I told her about the Mist, and how mortals can't see through it.

Sudden realization dawned on her face, "So that explains it! I thought I was a crazy person, but I guess I'm not. That's one of the reasons that I'm so wrapped up in Greek mythology, because I realized that that's what those monsters were from."

"Well, you are a rare case. I've never met a mortal who could see through the Mist. Are you done with your food?" I asked.

"Yes. Thank you for taking me here. I love the food," she thanked. So we paid the bill, and I led her to the car. _I hope she doesn't invite me inside. I might not be able to control myself._ _I could possibly break the oath! But, on the other hand, I wouldn't be the first to do so. At least I think. For the past four years, Zeus has been acting strange, a little jumpy, and he avoids Aphrodite as much as possible. _**(A/N I did the math, it was difficult to find the right stuff, but Thalia was born December 22, 1988)**_ I must prevent that from happening as much as I can._

**Sally's POV**

Poseidon loves me. I love him._ But what if I ruin things by moving too fast? Do I have to think about_ that _now? But what if I never see him again? I would have lost my chance. But what if I find out afterwards that I carry his child? How would he react? _There are too many thoughts running through my head. I don't think I was the only one, though. Poseidon looked like he was having a war with himself. I don't think I want to know why.

We finally arrived at my cabin. He walked me to the door, and just like any date, he kissed me goodnight at the front door. I blushed, "Um…would you like to come inside?"

He looked like he was going to commit suicide as he said, "Sure. Why not?" I could think of a million reasons why not, all relating to one certain subject, but I decided not to say them.

**Poseidon's POV**

Crap! She invited me in! I didn't want to say no, but I didn't want to say yes. I decided on saying yes. I plopped myself on her couch, and started thinking whether or not I should tell her about the oath. I decided that I would. I looked around, and realized that she was nowhere to be seen. _I guess she's gone to change into her pajamas._ I walked down the hall, and knocked on the door of her bedroom, "Sally? Are you in there? I need to tell you something very-" but I was cut off by the door swinging open and being jumped on by Sally.

----------------

I woke up, wondering where in the world I was. Then I remembered what happened last night. Oh no! What have I done? I cursed quietly to myself. Let me just prey that I didn't get her pregnant. That would be a terrible fate for the child. I wouldn't want to place that burden upon anyone's shoulders; even if it was the person I hated the most. My brothers and I made the oath for a reason! I turned to look at Sally, who was awake and watching me with worried eyes.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. Why was she sorry? She didn't know, and she still doesn't know about the oath. Was she worried that I wouldn't love her anymore? That would never happen, no matter what she did, or what I had to eventually do. I could ask her to live with me under the sea, but she might not want to live her life like that. She might want a normal life.

"Why are you sorry?" I asked, puzzled.

"You're not mad at me for starting…what happened?" she asked.

"No. I will always love you. But, I was trying to tell you something very important before you started…it," I began.

"And what would that be?"

"I not allowed to get mortals pregnant, and neither are my two brothers, Zeus and Hades. So, I would be in trouble if you are pregnant. But I won't have the worst end of it. The child would, because it would have to decide the fate of Olympus. But, it might be let off easy, because I am suspicious of Zeus making the same mistake four years ago. So, the child would be twelve when Zeus's child would decide the fate of Olympus. But if anything happens to his child, the child you might carry would have to," I explained. Sally had many expressions on her face: embarrassment, worry, guilt, shock, and…was that…joy?

"I…I will get a check-up…as soon as possible…to see if I'm…to see if I'm pregnant. But, what if I am? I can't just get an abortion; that wouldn't be fair to the child. But, I cannot place such a heavy burden on its shoulders! Oh, what should I do!" and she started sobbing.

"Shhh. Don't cry. We don't even know if you're pregnant yet! I think we should just wait and see if you're pregnant first, then we will worry…or not," I reassured her.

**Sally's POV (One week later)**

What have I done? Poseidon was about to tell me something that we can't do, and before he could tell me so, I did exactly what he was going to say not to. This has resulted in me sitting in a doctor's office, waiting to see if I was pregnant or not. The most comforting thing though, was that Poseidon was waiting next to me, holding my hand, and squeezing it reassuringly every time he sensed that I was worried or nervous.

"Well," the doctor said, "It might be too early to tell, but I'm pretty positive that you're pregnant!" He looked up at us with a smile on his face. But Poseidon and I were just the opposite. I had taken my hand from Poseidon's, and buried my face in my hands. Poseidon's face was just drained of color, which was a rare occasion, because he's so tan. The doctor now looked concerned.

"Now, why don't you two seem happy? This is great news!" he said enthusiastically.

"Let's just say that we're not allowed to have this child and leave it at that," Poseidon answered; he could tell that I was in no state to respond. _I'm going to have a child. That child will be in danger. I have brought a terrible fate to it. I'm not even a mother yet, and I'm already a terrible one._ Wonderful.

"Then I think I should leave you alone. You can pay for the visit on your way out," and the doctor left the room.

"What are we going to do?" I asked Poseidon.

"Well, I don't really know. I could stop the tide for you. I could build you a castle on the bottom of the sea. I would do this for you. You and the child could be protected there," he responded carefully.

"But, I want to live as normal a life as I possibly can. That would definitely be an abnormal life, what you have suggested. I love you Poseidon, but I just can't do that," I told him. I was worried about upsetting him or hurting his feelings, turning down his offer like that, so I added, "You can't solve all my problems. You are the most amazing person I've ever met, but you cannot solve my problems just be stopping the tide."

"I understand. Take this card. On it, there is an address to a place where you must take the child if you can't protect it from harm any longer. I suggest you take care of him yourself until the day comes when it gets bombarded by monsters, and you can't save him. Then you send him here," he told me as he gave me a card. It read:

_Half-Blood Hill_

_Long Island, New York_

_(800) 009-0009_

"It's a camp for demi-gods called Camp Half-Blood. It's where children of mortals and gods or goddesses come to learn how to protect themselves. I don't think that I'll be around when it is born, so, if it is a girl, name it what you think is right. But if it's a boy, please name him Perseus, after a great hero in Greek history," he told me. It saddened me at the thought of him not being there to see his only demi-god child being born. But, he is a god, a free man, not my husband. That gives him every right to be wherever he wants when the child is born.

"If the child should ask about me, tell it that I was lost at sea. Not dead, just lost. It might sadden our child to think of its father as a dead man. But, sadly, this child might not care, because it would think that I abandoned it. That's what happens a lot with demi-gods. They feel a sense of abandonment, and they don't care whether or not their parent is alive. It's a sad thought, but not an uncommon occurrence," he told me sadly.

So, he kissed me one final time, smiled at me in goodbye, and told me that he leaving was for the child's own safety. That if a monster sensed a god near a child when it is born; it makes the child's life harder. Especially if that child is one of the Big Three. He told me that he didn't want to leave me, but that he had no choice. He said that he hoped to see me again someday, and wished me well. I understood. He couldn't live his life by my side for eternity. I told him that I will always love him, and he said the same. Then we walked to the car (he had rented it again) and he drove me home. He opened my door for me, and I hugged him one last time. I will never forget my days with the god of the sea, no matter what.


End file.
